Carbon bonded carbon fiber composites (carbon-carbon composites) (as well as carbon-bonded ceramic fiber composites and ceramic bonded ceramic fiber composites) are well known. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,500,328, 4,391,873 and 4,152,482, which disclosures are entirely incorporated by reference herein. A major improvement in these composites was made upon the discovery that the carbon components could be surface activated without loss of the exceptional compressive strength of the materials. See U.S. Ser. No. 822,164, now U.S. Pat. 4,772,508, of this inventor. The improved material is especially useful in filtering applications. These include the filtering of particles and gases from fluid streams (liquids and gases) in a wide variety of scenarios, e.g., as replacements for activated carbon in a wide variety of filtering and purifying devices, e.g., home filter devices such as room filters, smokeless ashtrays, water or other fluid purifiers, and also in gas masks, filters likely to be subjected to powerful vibration or shock, etc.
This application is based on the discovery of new uses for all of the mentioned carbon-carbon composites.